that70sshowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Circle
The Circle is a popular setting on FOX comedy That '70s Show, where the '70s teens smoke pot in Eric's basement. About The Circle is a way for the creators to showcase a vital component of the '70s – smoking weed. According to the show creators, the blunt or joint is passed around ahead of the person speaking on camera, thus never shown. The circle usually takes place in the basement and features four people, though these rules are bent on occasion. On special occasions, the circle has been used to show the characters partaking in consuming other things than weed, such as dinner, alcohol, ice cream, cigars, hash brownies (accidentally) or nothing at all. During such scenes, adults also participate. On occasion, the circle scenes are followed by scenes where the characters act sober while being still high, but more often that not, no one seems to suffer any ill effects after the fact. A notable case was the second-to-last episode where a particularly potent "stash" was acquired by the gang when Fez's friend from his homeland visitedLove of My Life. Hyde actually quit smoking for a period of time because he got too high. Rules The circle is not: *An area where people can talk about their feelings. *A place where people can cry.Kelso's Serenade *For the faint of heart. *A place where people can grope each other. But it is: *Where laughing occurs. *Where random stuff is discussed. *Where some of the dumbest decisions are made. *Very candid. *One of the most well-known elements of the show. *A place to sing random songs. Quotes :''Hyde – I would be so pissed at you if I had the ability to feel anger right now...thank God I don't!'' :''Fez – You know guys, sometimes I wish we were cartoon characters'' :''Hyde – Zoinks. That'd be super, Fez'' :''Kelso – Alright, guys...I have a confession...I do shave my legs. I just love the way it feels!'' :''Hyde – Man, when two people break up, it's the saddest thing...except for right now, when it's funny!'' :''Hyde – Dude, I can't close my mouth...This is freakin' me out, man!'' :''Hyde – Hahahaa, ohh weather kicks ass'' :''Hyde – I'll see you guys later, I have somewhere I really need to be (gets up from The Circle with Donna and Jackie and goes to another Circle with Fez, Kelso, and Eric). Hey guys sorry I'm late, I had somewhere I really needed to be'' :''Kelso – You know what's a funny word? Pickle-Weasel!'' :''Kelso – Russia has Death Rays aiming at the White House'' Trivia * During most of season 1, the circle only featured Eric, Kelso, Hyde and Fez. Donna joined in in the episode "Hyde Moves In". Jackie joined the circle next season, in the episode "Cat Fight Club". * The episode "Substitute" holds the record for the most people in a circle at once, with seven. The episode "5:15" holds the record for the least people in a circle, with only one. *Schatzi is the only non-human that has partaken in the circle . *Every character that was part of the main cast over the course of the show's eight seasons sat in the circle at least once. *During the final season, the opening credits feature the main characters sitting in a circle, instead of driving around in the Vista Cruiser. *The only episodes to feature the whole gang in a circle were Class Picture, I'm a Boy, Substitute and That '70s Finale. *You don't see them smoke pot, because they don't set a bad example to the viewers. They had the brown bag, but you don't see them smoke pot. *They also drink beer or smoke cigars in the circle. *They never refer to their pot by name, always calling it their "stash". Media And in one special episode, the parents get high That 70's Show - HIP|e1s2 "Garage Sale" Notes and references Category:Style